1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of coke ovens and in particular to a new and useful coke oven door sealing device which includes two sealing blades which are spaced apart by a spacer and clamped to a coke oven door so that sealing edges of the blades are aligned in a plane spaced outwardly from the edge of the door and which includes a resilient seal member between the blades in the space not occupied by the spacer between the blades and having a sealing edge substantially in alignment with the edges of the sealing blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sealing devices are known which include clamping mechanisms which operate to position a sealing strip assembly composed of inner and outer plates with an elastic strip therebetween which is applied against a door frame surface provided for this purpose. Such a sealing device is known for example from the German Utility Model 7,241,300. In this case the sealing is effected only by the strip of elastic material and no sealing contact of the metal strips with the door frame is provided. Therefore it is true that the thrusting by hand of the metal strips into tight contact is not necessary and instead an expensive manual operation becomes necessary due to the fact that the elastic material of the sealing strip is subject to compression and therefore must be slightly pulled forth from between the metal strips. There is also the further necessity that the elastic sealing strip between the metal plates be realigned and retightened continuously by compressing the metal strips together by a clamping mechanism.